


Sharing

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo follows Fili and Kili away from camp one night expecting them to be up to some mischief but discovers something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on the kink meme: Bilbo wonders what mischief Fili and Kili are up to when they sneak off together after the company is asleep. His curiosity gets the better of him and he follows them. He stumbles upon the nature of their relationship (literally, he didn’t expect them to be on the ground), but they seem only too happy to have Bilbo dropped into their arms.
> 
> This was my first time doing a fill, and first time in years actually doing a fanfiction. So, it kind of got away from me. And this prompt just filled me with the biggest desire to write awkward Bilbo.  
> This work went unBeta’d, so all mistakes are mine alone.

“Look what we have here, brother.” Kili grins over his brother’s shoulder, his fingers knitting themselves in the deep blond hair. His dark eyes burn hot on Bilbo’s skin; his pupils blown wide with lust. 

Even in the dark, Bilbo is sure he’s lit up brighter than the hearths back in the Shire. When he had left the spattering of dwarves snoring around the last embers of the campfire with only the half-tired eyes of Bifor keeping watch in the opposite direction, Bilbo had never imagined he would have ventured into something so private. 

Bilbo was still green to long adventures through winding forests and roving through valleys and glens; he had no idea what it meant when two people stole away from the company. And that was exactly what brought his attention to Fili and Kili. 

 “It seems our burglar has wandered away from camp,” Fili answered his brother, tilting his head just enough that Bilbo can see the dwarven hunger in Fili’s eyes that he’s heard so much about. This isn’t a hungering for the rivers of gold locked inside a mountain or the nests of jewels caved in with stone. This is a hunger for heat and need and skin and _touch._  

It had been an honest curiosity, really, that had pulled the hobbit away from the bedroll and blanket that counted as sleeping quarters on their travels. Bilbo had heard the two brothers whispering and chuckling between each other, trying to hiss and hush when one of them got too loud. Honestly, how anyone slept through the two dwarves, Bilbo hadn’t the foggiest. But when he heard the rustle of underbrush under their heavy feet, his curiosity had piqued. His head poked up from his make shift pillow, catching only the tail end of the dwarves slipping off into the woods.  

There was only one reason Bilbo was familiar with when it came to sneaking, and that was mischief. Young hobbits in Hobbiton would sometimes sneak off in the dead of night to Bywater or the bog and no good ever came from either. 

 So, when Bilbo had followed the brothers, he had suspected to find a degree of mischief and trickery, such as moving around provision bags or switching saddles on ponies or any other number of childish pranks.

 What he didn’t expect was to find the two brothers sprawled together, Fili pinning the younger, mouthing over his neck. “I, oh, I...well, uhm, oh...oh dear.” Bilbo wrung his fingers together nervously, his eyes stuck flitting between the mirthful eyes of the two brothers, both of them with lights of amusement accompanying the weight of lust there. 

 It wouldn’t have been so bad if there had been a lick of modesty in either of the brothers. If Fili had pulled back and at least pretended to look sheepish, or if Kili had tried to hide the fact his brother had already worked him half out of his breeches. 

 Instead, Bilbo was met with a confidence and showmanship that would make even the most adventurous of Tooks blush like a maid (if Bilbo wasn’t mistaken, he was almost sure he caught Kili inching up a half inch to better display himself under his brother). 

Every sensible part of his mind that he had ever inherited from the Bagginses was telling Bilbo to turn tail and run back to the campfire and never, _ever_ bring up the less than respectable topic ever again. Even the Took side of him seemed half inclined to agree, but there was something, _something_ that kept him rooted to the spot unable to tear his gaze away from Fili or Kili. 

The two brothers shared a look worth a thousand words and grinned in such a way Bilbo felt as if he was all of a sudden something very small and very delicious -- which probably wasn’t too far from the truth. 

 “I haven’t seen anyone blush like that since that girl back in Ered Luin.” 

 Kili looked thoughtful for a moment, “Oh yes, I remember her. Acted all shy and innocent, but bit like a wild cat.” There was absolutely no shame in the way that Kili dragged his eyes down the length of Bilbo’s body. “Come to think of it, Fili, Mister Baggins makes me think of her, don’t you think? The curls at least.” 

 Fili was finally pushing himself up from his brother, his own eyes raking down the hobbit’s body. “You’re more than welcome to join us, Mister Baggins.” He drawled his words lazily as his eyes did another sweep over his body. Bilbo shuddered under the look, the heat under his cheeks increasing tenfold. 

 The younger turned a bit to face him, propping himself up on his elbows, still not paying a second mind to the fact he was still hanging out from the ties of his small clothes. “We’ve seen you watching one of us every so often from your pony or across the campfire.” Kili grinned lopsidedly, all boyish heat and pure confidence that Bilbo would do exactly what his brother suggested and join them.

 At this point, even Bilbo believed that smile. 

 It wasn’t until he felt the hot breath at the back of his neck and the soft brush of braids on his shoulder did Bilbo even realize that Fili had moved. The dwarf's hands roamed over his middle and lifted his shirt up to display him. “What do you think, Kili?”

 Kili offered an appreciative hum in reply, nodding his brother.

 “The thing is, Mister Baggins,” Fili’s lips brushed over the shell of his ear as he spoke, his voice rumbling through his chest; the vibrations went right to a growing heat in Bilbo’s stomach. “We like to share.” 

 There was something in the rumbling voice, the look the younger gave him still laying in the grass and the images that came unbidden into his mind of being sandwiched between the two dwarves that made him go weak in the knees. “Oh, I...well...” He kept babbling until Fili nipped at his neck, focusing the babbling into a coherent answer, “ _Yes_.” 

 Before he knew it, Fili had led him down to where Kili lay and both sets of hands were working over him. His head was spinning, but the hobbit had enough sense to at least know it was Kili nipping at his smooth jaw, kissing upwards, working his mouth open with a tongue and Fili that continued to lick and kiss his ear and down his neck. 

 One pair of hands worked hastily at the buttons of his vest, the others untangling the drawstring of his pants. The synchronicity of the hands had Bilbo marveling and his head spinning, trying to both think and not think about if and when Fili and Kili had done this before, and if so how often, because they moved in tandem. They never bumped or stumbled over one another, but seemed to dance over him, starting where the other stopped. 

 It took a second for his mind to catch up with reality and register that neither mouths were on him anymore, though the hands still roamed. Focusing, he found both of them locked together with each other, Kili grinning and pushing into the kiss, giving no quarter and cheekily trying to press dominance over his elder brother who would take it back. 

 Just when his body began to ache from the lack of attention, Fili’s rough hand found its way into his trousers and gave him a quick couple strokes, bringing him from half hard to full in a matter of seconds. 

 In that moment all Bilbo could think about was the one teenage romp he had with Iris Bumbleroot of Fair Downs and how her hands had been small and soft and _Oh,_ this was so much better. Kili had his vest shed in seconds and the shirt was quick to go after; goose pimples raised on his arms and chest and the young dwarves kissed them away with open, dragging kisses until he found a nipple he sucked and teased until it pebbled, Bilbo groaning all the while. 

 “Hush,” Fili chastised, though his hand was doing the exact opposite encouraging needy little whimpers that Bilbo mostly managed to keep back.  

 The trousers were next to be shed and Bilbo found himself naked and pressed to the two half dressed dwarves. Kili was already working off the pants that had been teasingly open the entire time; from his chest down to his stomach, Bilbo couldn’t help but follow the trail of dark hair down to his cock, swelling and excited.  

 Bilbo was lost in the feel of skin on skin and the smell of sweat mingling together hanging in the air, so much so he almost missed the brothers talking. “I’ll play you for him,” Kili grinned, removing his hand and holding it up. Fili mirrored the gesture and the two threw hand signals at each other until Fili finally rolled his eyes and huffed in defeat. 

 The two brothers shifted out from their current positions, Fili standing long enough to shed the articles of clothing he still had left, laying them down on the grass before kneeling down on them. 

 Bilbo looked for Kili and found him behind him, tracing over his smooth, unmarked back finding every dimple and muscle and tracing it first with his fingers, then with his tongue. His hands traced down to his bottom, gripping and spreading him, exposing Bilbo for the first time; a shuddered gasp ran through his body. “O-oh-” And that was about all the hobbit could get out, the rest of his cries swallowed by Fili’s hungry lips on his. His tongue slipped into the kiss, aggressively mapping out every inch of Bilbo’s mouth.

 The kiss was almost enough to make Bilbo forget about the mouth at his tailbone. Almost. The sudden reminder came when he felt a tongue flick across his entrance. Foreign and strange and _oh my_. Kili repeated the movement, and while the tongue at Bilbo’s entrance was enough to make him keen, it was the stubble and scruff of the young dwarf’s almost beard that had him gasping and panting into his brother’s mouth. 

 Fili pulled away from the hobbit, smirking over his bowed shoulders at his brother who looked up and pushed his tongue pass the tight ring of muscle just for his brother. Fili groaned, reaching down to stroke himself. 

 With his hand, he guided his head gently to Bilbo’s mouth, running his thumb over Bilbo’s bottom lip as a sign he wanted him to open. “Mm, have you ever done this before?”

 Bilbo couldn’t tell if he meant over all or just sucking off another man, but either way the answer was no; he shook his head to signal as much, his words failing him for another breathless moan as Kili reached around and began to stroke his abandoned member in time with the licks. 

 Fili encouraged Bilbo forward, instructing him to lick around his head or to suck and would gently coach Bilbo through taking his cock into his mouth, a tone in between cradling and hungry that sent another shock of arousal to the base of Bilbo’s spine. When Bilbo accidentally got him with teeth, Fili flinched and kneaded his fingers into his hair to get his attention, “Wrap your lips around your teeth.” Advice in mind, Bilbo tried again.

 Kili’s hand that had been stroking Bilbo stopped once more, feeling around the splayed out garments until he found the small vial of oil that Fili had brought with them. Slicking his fingers thoroughly, he ran his fingers experimentally over Bilbo’s entrance, nudging it open experimentally with only the pad of a finger. Bilbo bucked forward and hummed around Fili’s cock, taking him deeper than he ever intended. 

 Both the brothers grinned from the reaction and Kili gentle and slowly pushed a finger in, keeping it still until Bilbo was rocking against him. Even with the oil, there was an undeniable bite of foreign pain and a twisting heat in places Bilbo didn’t even know existed in his body. But still his body rocked into it; with Kili at one end and Fili filling his mouth Bilbo was overwhelmed. 

 Then, he hit a wall and all was still inside him until he broke through to the other side and all of a sudden the pain felt like pleasure. 

 Fili grunted and groaned above him, feeling every moan of pleasure straight through his cock, rubbing his hands over Bilbo’s back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of Kili moving behind him, lining himself up at his entrance. He was as slick as his fingers, but the pleasure was edged with a dull ache. 

 Somewhere above him, he could hear the two brothers kissing, their lips and tongues and breath crashing together. One hand of Fili’s left Bilbo’s shoulder and the opposite from Kili left his  behind as the brother’s reached for each other, gripping and holding and _needing_ each other. 

 Kili sped and slowed his thrusts and angled them, doing all the things Fili would normally do for him, knowing the pleasure they would bring, searching for that _one spot_ that his brother always managed to expertly find. 

 As Kili thrusted on, Fili ultimately eased back from the hobbit until his head pulled from the swollen, pink lips with an audible _pop_. And that’s when Kili found the perfect spot inside him and _fuck_ , if Bilbo didn’t know if anything had ever been better in his life. With nothing to muffle it, he couldn’t help but let out a high, airy groan. 

 Fili shifted and reached around his smaller frame, stroking once, twice, and Bilbo could feel a jerk at the back of his stomach and the heat at the base of his spine triple. With a sharp cry he came into Fili’s hand.

 Kili’s groan wasn’t far behind, with Bilbo’s climax tightening around his shaft, and now Fili at his side running his hands over his chest, tweaking at his nipples and his hot member drawing with precome over his side he couldn’t hold much longer. 

 But, for a boy who was often accused of having little sense, he had enough of it to know not to come inside Bilbo. It was too private of an act, reserved for him and Fili. Plus, cleaning up would be easier this way. Pulling out from the hobbit, Fili’s hand quickly replaced the slick and warmth, pulling Kili off to completion. 

 Bilbo sprawled himself down over the leathers and trousers cloaks and coats, only vaguely aware of Kili finishing off his brother with worshipping words and a nimble mouth before the other two lay down beside him. 

 Strangely, all he could think of in that moment was how the poor clothes were undeniably stained. It was the sound of Fili and Kili kissing above him that pulled him out of his thoughts. Once more the brothers each shared a look that said more than Bilbo would ever know.

 “Well, Fili,” Kili drawled, feeling satisfied and lazy now, “That was definitely better than the girl back in Ered Luin.”

Fili hummed in agreement, answering in a matching drawl. “Definitely a keeper, don’t you think?” 

Oh... _oh,_ Bilbo certainly hoped so.


End file.
